


undercover

by ourdistrictnine (darkPlaces_slowPaces)



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Chan and Seungmin aren’t in a relationship but like a friendship, Everybody just wants to protect Seungmin, Gang, M/M, Police Chan and Woojin, Seunmin/Everyone??, Undercover, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkPlaces_slowPaces/pseuds/ourdistrictnine
Summary: Police Detectives Chan and Woojin go back to high school to watch over a gang leaders son, named Kim Seungmin.





	1. Chapter 1

Seungmin

Seungmin was sitting in his father's office. He hated this room, he only came into this room if he was given permission. He tapped his fingers on the desk waiting for his father to enter. He heard the doorknob twist and he felt his body stiffen. His father walked in with two glasses and a bottle of wine. His father didn’t say a word, he just sat down and poured the wine. It was red wine. Red like a blood stain.

His father slide one glass over to him, encouraging him to drink it. Seungmin didn’t like to drink, but when his father insisted, he would drink it. His father took a long gulp and refilled his glass. Seungmin put the glass up to his mouth and took a small sip, the taste was something he hated. 

“The reason I called you in here was because I just want to make sure that you are doing okay. Has anything strange happened to you lately?” His father asked. He looked kind and soft, like a normal father.

Seungmin lifted his gaze up to his father’s. “What do you mean? Should something be happening?” 

“No, no, I am just checking that you haven’t encountered any trouble. You know the job I do is very, um, dangerous. I try to do everything I can to protect you and your mother, but sometimes things get out of hand.” His father took a long pause. “I just don’t want to lose you like we lost your sister.” His father finished talking and finished his glass of wine.

“I promise if anything happens I will tell you.” Seungmin said. He felt ill at the mention of his older sister and he just wanted to get away from everything. 

“Just be careful.” His father ruffled Seungmin’s hair. “I have work to do, so you are excused.” 

The second that Seungmin was out of his father’s office he felt his tears fall down his face. His sister and mother had been involved in a car accident two years ago. It wasn’t just a normal car accident though, they had been targeted by his fathers enemies. His sister had died instantly, and his mother was in a coma for a year. Even though she recovered she would never be able to walk again. Seungmin was supposed to be in the car too, but he had stayed at his friend's house too late. He often wondered what would have happened had he been in the car. Would he even be alive?


	2. Chapter 2

Chan 

Chan knew something serious was going to happen when he got called into Chief Yoo’s office because that rarely happened. Chief Yoo’s brow was furrowed and he looked stressed, but yet strangely calm.   
“Chan, you are one of the best police detectives I have seen, and your age also makes you the perfect person for a very special task I have.” Chief Yoo handed Chan some papers. 

Chan looked at the papers. It was a profile of a seventeen year old kid named Kim Seungmin. Before Chan asked any questions Chief Yoo’s booming voice spoke up. “You will be going back to high school and watching over that kid. You are to make sure that he is safe and nothing happens to him.”

Chan almost laughed out loud. Going back to high school, was this some type of joke. “Who is this Seungmin?” Chan asked. 

“His father is Kim Minjung. Like the gang leader Kim Minjung.” Chan felt his body stiffen. 

Chief Yoo handed Chan a bottle of water. “I know that this might seem crazy, and I can’t explain the whole situation to you, but we have to protect his son at all costs.”  
Chan took a drink of the water to calm himself. Why would they be protecting a gang leader’s son?

“I know that today is Monday and this is short notice, but on Wednesday you will be going to school. You and Detective Woojin will be going to school and I want you to become friends with him. You will also become friends with his friends. Do not let him find out that you are police. You must act like high school students.” Chief Yoo said.

“For how long?” Chan asked. 

“I’m not sure. Maybe the whole school year.” Chan felt like he had gotten punched in the stomach. It was just the beginning of the school year, how was he supposed to survive pretending for the next 10 months. 

“Tomorrow come to my office right away, I will discuss more with both you and Woojin.” Chief Yoo said. 

Chan stood up and left, still feeling ill. Going back to high school was bad enough, but befriending one of the most dangerous man’s son was much worse. Yet when Chan looked at the photos he had been given of the son he couldn’t help but feel something for the kid. Maybe it was sympathy, after all the child hadn’t asked to get born into that family.


	3. Chapter 3

Seungmin 

After spending his evening bawling like a baby because of his father mentioning his dead sister, he called his best friend Hyunjin. Hyunjin was the only person that Seungmin could truly talk about the accident with, as he was at Hyunjin’s house when it happened. He stayed at Hyunjin’s house for 2 months after the accident as Seungmin’s father had things to deal with (basically his father had to kill some people) so he couldn’t watch over him. Sometimes Hyunjin’s parents felt more like his parents with how much time he spent with them. 

Hyunjin picked up the call, as he always did. Seungmin knew he could always count on him. 

“Can I come see you? I’m feeling really shitty and I just want to talk to someone.” Seungmin practically begged. 

“Sure, but isn’t it a bit late. Your father probably wouldn’t want you leaving the house this late alone.” Hyunjin said. He looked over at the clock on his bedroom wall. 12:32 AM. 

Seungmin knew that Hyunjin was right, but he didn’t really care. “Then can I just spend the night with you.” 

Hyunjin could never say no to Seungmin, and even if he did Seungmin still would have came over. He was very persistent. 

Seungmin left a note in the kitchen in case his mother would be looking for him in the morning. He grabbed his uniform and left for Hyunjin’s house. 

When he arrived at Hyunjin’s house he felt safer, it was odd really. He never understood why he felt safer in someone else’s house than his own. Probably because he didn’t have to worry about his father or any crazy people trying to kill him. 

He knocked lightly on Hyunjin’s bedroom door and walked in. Hyunjin leapt off his bed and walked over to Seungmin. Hyunjin gave Seungmin a hug, which he needed very much. They stayed like that for a while, until Seungmin started talking. 

“He mentioned my sister today.” Seungmin said, barely above a whisper. They broke their hug, but Hyunjin still held Seungmin’s hands. 

“He does not have the fucking right to act all sad when mentioning her. If he wasn’t involved with that gang-drug shit we never would have been in that situation. She would be in college and not in the fucking ground. If he wasn’t such a stupid asshole I wouldn’t have to worry every fucking day if something bad is going to happen to me.” Seungmin said much louder than before. He had tears falling down his face. “Sometimes I love him but right now I hate him.” 

No matter how hard Hyunjin tried to understand Seungmin’s situation he never would fully understand it as his parents had normal jobs. 

They laid on Hyunjin’s bed and Hyunjin had his arm wrapped around Seungmin. It was only a friendly cuddle, they did it all the time. Seungmin didn’t have feelings for Hyunjin, or did he?


	4. Chapter 4

Chan

Chan and Woojin sat in Chief Yoo’s office. He was late. 

“Honestly I can’t believe we are going to do this and I am a little pissed. I didn’t sign up to go back to school, I wanted to deal with criminals not babysit some kid.” Chan said. He had all last evening to process what he was told, but he still couldn’t believe it. 

“I’m not thrilled about it either, but it must be very important that this kid is kept safe.” Woojin said trying to make Chan calm down. 

“What if we have to go to school for the whole year, I think I would go insane.” Chan said. 

“I don’t think it will be that bad. I won’t love it, but if the kid is nice than being his friend might be fun.” Woojin said. 

The door opened and Chief Yoo walked in.   
“Hello boys.” He said. He handed each of them a school uniform. Chan looked at it and felt his heart sink. He was truly dreading going back to school. 

He told them their backstory as to why they moved to Seungmin’s school in case anyone asked. They were step-siblings and Woojin’s father got a new job so they had to move part way through their senior year. 

Chan fiddled with the silver bracelet on his wrist, he didn’t ask any questions. He just listened to what Chief Yoo said. After their meeting Chan went to his desk and just sat their, his head was too crowded to get anything done.  
———  
The next morning Chan stood in his bathroom and did the buttons to his uniform. He texted Woojin saying that he was going to pick him up in about ten minutes. They decided they should probably go to school together since they were supposed to be siblings. 

Chan was incredibly nervous, but knowing that Woojin would always be there for him made him feel better. Chan was actually good at acting so he wasn’t worried about having to lie about who he was; he was just nervous. What if the kid didn’t like him?

When they arrived to school they were late getting to first period as they had to talk to the principal first. When they entered the room Chan scanned the room for a red haired boy. He saw him at the back of the room talking to some other kid. Even in person Seungmin still looked too nice to be the son of Kim Minjung. 

After Chan and Woojin introduced themselves they sat down; conveniently Chan was seated right behind Seungmin. The black haired kid next to Seungmin turned around and introduced himself.   

“Hello, I’m Hyunjin.” He said with a smile. “And this is my friend Seungmin.” 

“”Hello.” Seungmin said. He sounded just as soft as he looked. Chan figured that it was luck that he was seated by the person he was supposed to be watching.   
——   
Chan had gone to the bathroom during fourth period and was shocked to hear someone crying(?). He wasn’t actually sure if they were crying, but they sounded like they were. Chan was initially going to walk out, but he knew what high school was like. He knew how shitty it could get, his high school experience wasn’t the best; so he decided to ask the person if they were okay. 

His knuckles lightly knocked on the stall door. “Are you okay?” He asked in a small voice. 

The person didn’t say anything right away, but after a little silence they spoke up. “Could you find Hwang Hyunjin, he is in Room 210 Chemistry.”

“Yeah, I’ll find him for you.” Chan said. 

It took him a little bit to find the chemistry room, but when he did he knocked on the door and asked for Hwang Hyunjin. 

Chan hadn’t made the connection of the Hyunjin he had met earlier in the morning till he saw the same black haired kid walk out of the room. 

“Hey Chan, what’s wrong?” Hyunjin asked. 

“Someone in the bathroom would like to see you.” Chan said. 

Hyunjin knew right away who it was. “Thanks for letting me know. See you around.” Hyunjin said as he took off sprinting to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Seungmin 

It wasn’t even lunch time and Seungmin was in the bathroom having a panic attack. His breathing was starting to slow down a little bit by the time that Hyunjin arrived in the bathroom.  

“Shit. It’s okay. It’s okay.” Hyunjin said. Seungmin walked out of the stall and Hyunjin pulled him into a hug. “It’s all going to be okay.” Hyunjin whispered. 

They stood there like that for a few minutes in the bathroom, till Seungmin felt better.   
“You should get back to class.” Seungmin said to Hyunjin. 

“Okay. I’ll see you at lunch.” Hyunjin said and walked out of the bathroom. 

Seungmin went to the sink and splashed some water on his face to make him cool down. Whenever he had panic attacks he got very hot. He dried his face and went back to class. He knew he had been gone for about 20 minutes.   
——  
At lunch Seungmin saw Chan. He walked over to him. 

“Hey Chan, thanks for getting Hyunjin for me earlier.” Seungmin said. His eyes looked down at the ground. 

“It’s okay.” Chan said. He had no idea that it had been Seungmin in the bathroom earlier, so he was shocked. 

They stood in awkward silence for a little bit until Seungmin spoke up. 

“If you want to come sit by me and my friends you can. Only if you want to though.” Seungmin said. 

“I would be glad to. Can my brother come too?” Chan asked. 

“Absolutely. We will be sitting over there.” Seungmin said pointing to the left side of the lunch room. Seungmin turned around with a spin and joined his friends in the lunch line. 

Once he was back with his friends he felt safe and calm. Much better than he felt this morning. He wasn’t sure why he had a panic attack. He was slightly worried by his father’s words yesterday. The thought of being wanted by his father’s enemies always was in the back of his mind, but today it was all he could think about. If someone really wanted him they would find a way to get him. Even if it meant hurting innocent people. Through the years, Seungmin has noticed that the type of people his father works with lack guilt and sympathy. 

Even his father lacks those things. Last year Seungmin asked his father how many people he had killed. He didn’t think his father would answer, but he did. His father said he only killed 12, but he had many many more people killed by his minions. Of course the leader doesn’t have to do the dirty work, his father could snap his finger and hundreds of people would get on their knees doing whatever his father asked. 

————-

At the lunch table Seungmin introduced his friends to Chan and Woojin. Lunch went by good, everyone talking and getting to know each other; when Seungmin felt like he was being watched. He turned around and saw some kid he had never seen before looking right at him. They briefly made eye contact before the other kid looked away.

“Sorry to interrupt, but do any of you know who that kid is sitting behind me with the orange shirt on?” Seungmin asked. 

“I think he was new, like, last week.” Changbin said. 

“Yeah, his name is Minho. We have a couple classes together.” Jisung said. “Why are you asking about him?”

“I don’t know, he just looked lonely by himself.” Seungmin said making up a lie. He didn’t want to sound paranoid by saying the kid was looking at him. 

Jisung stood up and walked over to Minho. A couple minutes later they came back to the table together. 

They all greeted Minho and the rest of the lunch period went by with them all introducing themselves for the second time in the same day. 

The last classes of the day flew by quickly. After school everyone met up at the basketball hoops. Seungmin didn’t play, but he loved watching his friends play. Chan, Woojin, and Minho joined them.   
Seungmin sat on the grass, the sun making him feel warm. He saw Chan walking towards him. 

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.” Chan said. He looked Seungmin in the eyes. Part of Seungmin wanted to tell Chan everything, but he knew he shouldn’t at least not yet. 

“I’m okay. But thank you for caring.” Seungmin said and smiled at Chan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chan

The rest of the week went by; the same usual things happened. Chan and Woojin went to school and would sit with Seungmin and his friends at lunch and meet all of his friends after school. 

Today was Saturday and Chan said that he wasn’t going to do anything involving school today. He needed to go back to his normal life on the weekends. Chan wasn’t just lying to all the people at school but also to all of his friends and family. Nobody was to know that he was pretending to be a high schooler, and he found it hard to keep it that way. 

Chan had gotten a text from the group chat with Seungmin and his friends asking if he wanted to go with them to the fair tonight. Part of him wanted to say no, but Chief Yoo said that if he was ever given a chance to be with Seungmin out of school hours he was supposed to take the opportunity. Chan also knew that the amount of money he was getting paid was MUCH more than it had been before. With both of those thoughts in his mind he texted back a ‘totally just let me know when you are going’. 

Chan found it hard to believe that he had only been going to school with them for the last three days and they were already so friendly with each other. He didn’t remember people being that friendly when he was in high school.

Chan had fallen asleep and when he woke up he had several texts. One from Woojin saying that he wouldn’t be able to go to the fair with them, one from Seungmin saying that they were leaving and to call when he had arrived, and one text from a blocked number. The text from the blocked number read, “ Stop messing around in things you have no business in. You are only making it more complicated.” 

Chan couldn’t help but think that the text had something to do with Seungmin, so he called Woojin. 

“Hello?” Woojin answered, Chan noticed a slight annoyance in his voice. 

“Hey, have you gotten any random texts?” Chan asked..

“No. Why?” Woojin asked, sounding concerned. 

“I received one today, but I guess it could have been an accident, with this gang stuff I have been paranoid lately. It’s nothing. Sorry to bother you.” Chan didn’t want to make Woojin worry, so he ended the phone call before they could even say goodbye. 

Chan didn’t respond to the text; he just grabbed his sweater and wallet and left for the fair. 

Once he arrived he called Seungmin and the group met up with Chan. They all went around playing the stupid fair games; the ones where you throw a ball at some bottles or throw darts at balloons. 

Chan hadn’t realized how much he missed just hanging out with ‘friends’. Ever since he finished college and got the job as a police detective he hadn’t spent much time with his friends. 

A loud voice pierced through Chan’s thoughts. “Let’s go on the ferris wheel!!” It was Jeongin, he was dragging Felix behind him and running towards the ferris wheel. All of them ended up going on the ferris wheel. Chan sat with Minho. Chan looked over at Minho and saw that his cheeks looked pink. Was he blushing? Or was Chan imagining it? They sat in silence but it was calming not awkward. Chan saw that Minho was clutching the bar holding them in place. 

“Are you afraid?” Chan asked Minho.  
“Yes. I hate heights.” Minho said. 

“Then why did you come up here?” 

“I didn’t want to be left alone.” Minho said. 

Chan let out a small chuckle and smiled at Minho. Minho jokingly punched Chan in the arm and then it got silent again. 

Chan closed his eyes and let the cool breeze blow on his face, suddenly he felt a raindrop hit his forehead. Then many more raindrops came down, slowly at first but picking up speed. 

“Oh god. What if it starts to lightning while we are right at the top?” Minho said. He held on to the bar tighter than before. 

“It will be fine, just stop getting worked up.” Chan said. 

Minho let out a small whine. “I just want to get off!” 

Chan placed his hand on top of Minho’s to comfort him. He kept it there till they got of the ferris wheel. After they had gotten on the ground and Minho felt better, he quietly muttered a thank you to Chan.  
——————————

Seungmin 

It was almost midnight when they all decided to leave the fair. Seungmin, Felix, and Hyunjin all got in the same taxi as they all lived in the same direction. Seungmin and Felix fell asleep, both of them leaning on Hyunjin who sat in the middle. 

Hyunjin woke Seungmin up since they were getting close to his house. Seungmin was getting dropped off a couple blocks from his house because he didn’t want Felix to wake up and see his house. Hyunjin was the only friend who knew who Seungmin really was and that he lived in such a large house. To all his other friends Seungmin was just a regular kid, and he didn’t want them to figure out the truth. 

Hyunjin handed Seungmin the stuffed bear he had won at one of the fair games. It was a brown bear that was holding a red heart with the words “ Be Mine” written on it. 

Seungmin thanked Hyunjin and then told the taxi driver that he had arrived at his stop. He grabbed the bear and got out, once the car drove away he realized how dark it was.

His phone started ringing which made him almost screech. It was Hyunjin. 

“Hello?” Seungmin answered. 

“Hey. I’m gonna stay on the phone with you till you go into your house. I just want to make sure you arrive safely. It’s dark out and you said you have been paranoid lately.” Hyunjin said. 

Seungmin felt something pull at his heart and he almost had tears in his eyes. Sometimes he felt that he didn’t deserve Hyunjin; actually he didn’t think the world deserved someone like Hwang Hyunjin. 

They didn’t say much on the phone, but knowing that Hyunjin was there made Seungmin feel at ease. 

It took almost ten minutes till Seungmin arrived at his house, the disadvantage of having a huge driveway.

“I’m inside now.” Seungmin said quietly not wanting to awake his mother. 

“Ok.” Hyunjin said. “Goodnight, love you.” 

“Love you.” Seungmin said looking down at the teddy bear in his hands as the phone went silent. 

Seungmin went up to his bathroom and took a quick shower. When he got out of the shower he saw he had a message.  
It was from Hyunjin. “Just thought I would let you know I arrived at my house. Good night.” 

Seungmin really didn’t deserve Hyunjin, but what would he do without him?


	7. Chapter 7

Chan 

Chan woke up the morning after the fair and saw he had another text from the blocked number. 

The text was short : “Apartment 608”. 

Chan felt his heart rate quicken. He lived in apartment 608. Chan sat in bed for the next thirty minutes; just sitting there not sure what to do. He decided to respond to the number. He sent a simple text, ‘Who is this?’. He wasn’t expecting to get a response, so when his phone buzzed right after sending the text he was too scared to look. 

He ran to the bathroom and took a shower. After his shower he looked at the text. 

The text read: “You will find out soon enough, Mr. Bang. Bang Bang Bang- kind of sounds like a gun, right? Please anticipate!!! You will meet me soon.”

Chan laughed and his laughing turned into crying. Once he stopped crying he called Chief Yoo. 

“I’m sorry for calling you on a Sunday, but I’m not sure what to do.” Chan said. He sounded calm, but he was nervous. 

“What happened? Is the kid still okay?” Chief Yoo asked. 

“Yes, Seungmin is fine. At least he was last night. This situation is about me. I have received a few texts and I am slightly concerned.” Chan said. 

“Well show me the texts tomorrow. I am busy, I must get going. Bye.” Chief Yoo ended the call abruptly leaving Chan in silence. 

Chan felt anger rush through him. Chief Yoo was supposed to look out for him at all times, but right now he was just ignored. How is he supposed to feel safe doing this job if he keeps getting ignored. 

Chan had always wanted to be involved with the police, but he didn’t want to be involved in issues this big. He just wanted to be a police detective; someone who solves the crimes. He did not want to go undercover and get involved with such powerful people. 

Chan packed an overnight bag and got on the subway to go to Woojin’s apartment because he didn’t feel safe in his own home. 

The whole week Chan was on edge waiting for something to happen. He never went out alone and he kept a very close watch on Seungmin. Nothing happened all week, which made Chan more confused. Were the texts just a joke or was someone really going to do something to him?

Seungmin 

Seungmin sat in Calculus class, not paying much attention as usual. He looked to the left and saw Hyunjin a couple of desks away, drawing instead of taking notes. He looked to his right and saw Chan. Chan had his hand propped up to his head. He looked like he was awake, but he was sleeping. 

After class Seungmin asked Chan if he was okay. Chan answered sounded a little too enthusiastic, he said he was doing great. Seungmin still felt something was off about Chan. Seungmin told Chan that if he wanted to talk about anything he would be willing to listen. 

It was Friday so Seugmin had planned on hanging out with his friends after school, but his father called him and told him to rush home immediately after school. 

A driver was waiting for Seugmin right outside the front door of the school. Usually his driver waited at the back of the parking lot, so it wouldn’t draw attention. Seungmin felt an uneasy feeling. The drive home felt like it took years. 

Seugmin flung open the front door of his house and was surprised to see his mother and father sitting in the kitchen. His family typically likes to avoid having group discussions but Seungmin knew that this was serious. 

“Son, please come sit.” His mother said in her sweet voice. Seungmin felt the urge to cry. “We need to have a talk about the Shin family.” 

“As you know the Shin family is our biggest enemy.” Seungmin’s father said. “They are the ones that caused the accident last year. Now I have reason to believe that they are after you. They know that you are my biggest pride, Seungmin. They will try very hard to get you. I will try everything in my power to not let them get you. I need you to make smart decisions and not do anything too risky. I need you to be responsible and understand that this is a very serious matter. I only am telling this to you because you are old enough to know. If you want to be sent away I can arrange for you to move to a different country. If you feel in danger I need you to tell me or anyone else, okay? Don’t think that you are just paranoid, they could be trying to get you anywhere. Do you understand?” 

Seungmin sat in silence for a while. This was too much to take in all at once. How was he supposed to go to school on Monday and act like he was fine; when in actuality he was terrified. Seungmin knew what the Shin’s were capable of. 

“I understand father. May I be excused?” Seungmin said. 

“Yes.” 

Seungmin got up and slowly walked to his bedroom. Each step he took felt heavier and heavier. 

A few hours later Seungmin hear a knock at his bedroom door. It was his mother. 

“I’m sorry. I know that this is not the ideal life for you, most teenagers should be worried about their test scores but you are worrying about staying safe.” Seungmin’s mother said. She grabbed his hand and held it.   
“So, would you like to move away or would you like to stay here?” She asked. 

“I’m not leaving. I’m not going to leave my friends behind. Not Hyunjin.” Seungmin said. He felt angry now. How dare they suggest that he move away from the only person that has ever made him feel truly safe.


End file.
